ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz
| series = Super Monkey Ball | platforms = Wii | released = }} | genre = Platform | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz }} is a platform game, the seventh title in the ''Super Monkey Ball series, following Super Monkey Ball Adventure. It was released as a launch title for the Wii system on November 19, 2006 in North America and December 8, 2006 in Europe. An HD remake, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz HD, }} is set to release worldwide on October 29, 2019 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One, and in late 2019 for Microsoft Windows via Steam. The HD remake is also set to release in Japan on October 31, 2019 for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4. Story ''Banana Blitz introduces a new pirate-like villain named Captain Crabuchin, previously confused to be Dr. Bad-Boon. He has stolen the Golden Banana Bunch and AiAi and his friends must recover the scattered pieces of it. Features *The game spans a total of 100 main game levels, and 50 mini-games that each use the controller in a different way (e.g. "Monkey Darts" has players simulate the action of throwing a dart using the Wii Remote) as well as the appearance of all major characters featured in past games. *Unlike previous games in the Super Monkey Ball series, this game features eight boss battles, a feature new to the franchise. *The Wii controller is held parallel to the ground, with the monkey character rolling based on the slope of the game world, directly corresponding with the relative tilt of the Wii controller. The analog stick on the nunchuck attachment can control the camera but is entirely optional. *For the first (and only) time in a Super Monkey Ball game, players are able to jump by quickly flicking controller up while holding B, or by simply pressing the A button. The game also features character-specific abilities and stats for the puzzle stages, previously unseen in any other game in the series. Mini-games There are 50 mini-games in total in Banana Blitz. There is also a "party" mode whereby players can choose tournament-type gameplay, selecting mini-games in an attempt to accumulate the most points. Recurring mini-games from previous titles include Monkey Target, Monkey Race, Monkey Bowling and Monkey Wars. Reception | MC = 74% | GI = 6.75/10 | GamePro = 2.75/5 | GSpy = 4/5 | GT = 7.2/10 | IGN = 8.4/10 | NP = 8.5/10http://www.codenamerevolution.com/?p=2940 Retrieved November 22, 2006 | NWR = 5.5/10 }} The game received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics. EGM awarded the game a 6.2, stating that the new Wii Remote-based control scheme made the game excessively difficult but enjoyed the large number of games even if a few were not fun, whereas IGN said the controls simply had a relatively steep learning curve, and once the player is used to them, are superior to control using an analog stick. GameSpot also praised the controls but criticized the single player game for its brevity. All three found the new cel-shaded visuals a little simplistic, although noting that it was well-suited to the tone of the game. GameSpot also stated that Banana Blitz was one of the "best in the series". Hyper's Kosta Andreadis commends the game for its "standout party games, great use of Wii-mote for main game and its multiplayer mode". However, he criticized its boss battles, stating that they "can get tedious and certain party games are atrocious". Remake Xbox One Microsoft Windows }} | genre = Platform | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} The HD remake under the title Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz HD was announced on July 16, 2019 via a Famitsu issue, along with screenshots of the game and the box cover.https://www.famitsu.com/news/201907/16179604.html Development began sometime in late 2018, after Masao Shirosaki was pondering what to work on next after finishing development on Judgment; as soon as he heard talks about remaking this game, he decided to step up and be a part of it. He was then assigned as producer/director on the project. The remake will feature revamped controls, such as the ability to use the console's respective controller, as opposed the Wii Remote in the original version. As the game is now more than 10 years old, they consulted with the designers to rework the UI to mesh with "modern visual aesthetics". The remake will also feature new modes, such as a Time Attack Mode with leaderboards. A new "Decathlon Mode" is included, which is a mode where the player "challenges themselves to beat 10 mini-games in a row".https://nintendoeverything.com/super-monkey-ball-banana-blitz-hd-interview-remake/2/ Unlike the original, instead of the 50 mini-games, it includes enhancements of the 10 most popular mini-games.https://peing.net/ja/q/bfcd875e-4629-45e2-b842-a300832e3353 The game will feature a different soundtrack in most of the worlds, due to licensing issues.https://twitter.com/SMB_JP/status/1157197942505132033?s=20 The remake was developed by Ryu Ga Gotoku Studio and built on Unity.https://twitter.com/sam_mullen/status/1159611407186329600?s=20 Notes References External links * * * * Interview with Toshihiro Nagoshi at 1UP Category:2006 video games Category:Amusement Vision games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Sega video games Banana Blitz Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Video games scored by Hideki Naganuma Category:Wii games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games